dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hynden Walch
|birthplace = Davenport, Iowa, U.S. |family = Sean McDermott (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actress Actress Singer Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Active }}Heidi Hynden Walch (born February 1, 1971) is an American actress, voice actress, writer and singer. She is best known for voicing Penny Sanchez in ChalkZone, Princess Bubblegum in Adventure Time, Starfire in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!, and Viridi in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Career Walch was born on February 1, 1971, in Davenport, Iowa. She started her professional acting career on stage at age 11. At 16 she attended the North Carolina School of the Arts, majoring in voice (soprano). In 1989, she received the Presidential Scholarship and went to the UNC School of the Arts in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. After UNC, she went to Chicago, Illinois, where she did plays, including The Rise and Fall of Little Voice on Broadway, where she won the Outer Critics Circle Award for her performance as the title character. As a high school senior, she was awarded as a Presidential Scholar in the Arts in drama. In 2005 she graduated summa cum laude from UCLA with a B.A. in American Literature and founded the Hillside Produce Cooperative, a free exchange of local, organically grown food, for which she was named runner up Citizen Entrepreneur of the Year by Global Green USA. Hynden has been married to Sean McDermott since 1999. On television she voiced Penny Sanchez on the Nickelodeon show ChalkZone, Elsie on the Disney Channel show Stanley, Ace in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Harley Quinn in The Batman and in anime, she has voiced Amy Stapleton in IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix, Emiri Kimidori in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Yutaka Kobayakawa in Lucky☆Star and Nia Teppelin in Gurren Lagann. In video games, she voiced Jasmine and Junko in Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble!, Coco Bandicoot and Polar in Crash Team Racing. She recently provided the English voice of Hitomi in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 and Dead or Alive: Paradise. Most recently, she voiced Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, in Kid Icarus: Uprising, and her performance in the game was met with critical acclaim. In live-action, she played Mae Capone on The Untouchables and Debbie in Groundhog Day. Hynden is represented commercially by the Atlas Talent Agency. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Lockette (eps. 53-80), Amore (eps. 53-80), Concorda, Amarea (Nickelodeon Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Amy Stapleton *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Nia Teppelin (1st voice; eps. 9-16) *''Thundercats'' (2011-2012) - Jenyo (ep. 22) OVAs & Specials *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Girl, Additional Voices *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (2008) - Woman (ep. 1), Young Cassandra (ep. 5), Female Campaign Worker (ep. 6), Young Bruce (ep. 6) Anime Films *''The Tale of the Princess Kaguya'' (2013) - Menowarawa *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Halle External Links *Hynden Walch at the Internet Movie Database *Hynden Walch at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post